Barney
Barney & Friends Stop, Look and Be Safe! part 3 (Drewit1!) Barney & Friends Stop, Look & Be Safe! part 3 (Drewit1!) * Tosha: Barney, I have a question. * Barney: Oh, It's always good to ask questions. What's your question, Tosha. * Tosha: In that song, It was against the rule to bring a lamb at school. Because it made the children laugh and play. * Barney: Huh. * Tosha: Well, what's wrong with laughing and playing? * Michael: Yeah. You're right. * Barney: There's nothing wrong with laughing and playing. In the right place. But sometimes when you're in school. It's important to be sort of quiet. So everyone can hear the teacher. * Michael: Yeah. That's why we're in the classroom. We use our quiet indoor voices. * Barney: That's right. * Tosha: I'll have to use my indoor voices with a baby sleeping too. * Tina: But when we're on the playground, we can use our (Michael, and Tosha covers their ears) great big outdoor voices. Yay! * Barney: Oh my. * Tina: I better take my outdoor voice... Outdoors. * Barney: I guess. * Tina: Here I go. * Barney: (music starts for Indoor-Outdoor Voices) Bye. (giggles) When we talk, we have two choices. We can use either one of our two voices. My indoor voice is kind of quiet like a kitty who's just meowed. * Michael and Tosha: Meow. * B.J: And my outdoor voice is fun to try it 'cause it's big and strong and loud. Hay yeah. * Barney, Michael and Tosha: (singing) When we're in school or riding in a car, It's our indoor voice we use. We can still have fun, no matter where we are with a quiet voice we choose. And when we use both voices every day, It's easy to decide which one. We use our indoor here and our outdoor there. And we know they both are fun. * (Barney giggles) * B.J, Derek and Tina: When we're outside just playing around, It's our outdoor voice we use. We can be real loud, tall and proud like a rooster when he cock-a-doodle-doos. And when we use both voices every day, It's easy to decide which one. We use our indoor there and our outdoor here. And we know they both are fun. * Barney: (giggles) Here we come. * B.J.: Hay. * Barney, B.J and Kids: We use our indoor there and our outdoor here. And we know they both are fun.(music ends) * Barney: Oh. * (Michael giggles) * (Barney giggles) * B.J: Oh, That was fun. I just love using my loud outdoor voice. * Barney: (giggles) It is loud. (giggles) What are some other times we can use loud voices. * (Michael giggles) * Derek: I know, If we're outside. Playing a good game of tag. * Barney: Beautiful. * Derek: Tag, you're it. * (Barney giggles) * B.J: Aw. Not for long. I'm gonna tag you. * (Michael giggles) * Tina: I know another time we can use loud voices. If we're visiting the mountains, so we can yell and hear an echo. Yodel-yodel-ey-hee-hoo. * Tosha: Yodel-yodel-ey-hee-hoo. * Tina: Tosha. * (Michael giggles) * (Barney giggles) * Michael: I know another time when it's good to use a loud voice. It's part of an important safety rule. * Barney: Oh, tell us, Michael. * Michael: Okay. If a stranger ever wants you to get in the car, you should start yelling really loud, and run to find a grownup you know. * Tina: That's right. And if a stranger says he has toys, or treats for you, start yelling really loud, and run to find a grownup you know. * Michael: Mm-Hmm * Barney: That's right. * B.J: Hay Yeah. That is an important safety rule. * Tina: We learn that rule in school. When a real police officer came to visit. * B.J: A real police officer. Wow. * Tosha: And once real firefighters came to visit my class. * Michael: Oh. * Barney: So many fun things happen at school. (giggles) Did the firefighters drive up in a real fire engine? * Tosha: They sure did. * Michael: Can you imagine driving a real firetruck? * Barney: Sure. I'll bet we could all imagine that. * B.J: Yeah. * (The firetruck magically appears when Barney and the kids become real firefighters then music starts for Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck) * B.J: Oh wow. Oh, look out. * Barney, B.J and Kids: (singing) Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. * B.J: Whoa. * Barney, B.J and Kids: Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. * B.J: Whoa. * Barney, B.J and Kids: Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. * B.J: Oh, yikes. Look out. Where's the fire. * Barney, B.J and Kids: (Singing really fast) Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. * B.J: Oh. * Barney, BJ and Kids: (Singing really fast) Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Hurry, hurry, climb the ladder. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. * B.J: Ding, ding, ding. * Barney, B.J and Kids: (Singing really fast) Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Hurry, hurry, squirt the water. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. * Barney: Hay. (giggles) * B.J: Oh boy. * (Music ends and the firetruck magically disappears) * Kids: Oh wow. That was great. * Barney: This is fun. * Michael: Wow that was great. * B.J: This is being a lot of fun, Barney. But it's time for me to leave. I'm going to tell Baby Bop all about the safety rules we learned today. * Barney: Good idea. * Michael: Yeah that's right. * B.J: Well, bye guys. See ya later. * Barney: Oh. * Barney and Kids: Bye, BJ. * Barney: Take care now. So long. * BJ: Bye-bye. Bye. (disappears) * Barney: See you next time. Bye-bye. So long, BJ * Kids: Bye BJ. * Tina: Why was BJ in such a hurry? * Barney: Oh, he wants Baby Bop to learn all of our safety rules right away. (Music starts for I Love You) Because he loves her like I love all of you. (giggles as he hugs Tina, then hugs Michael) (singing) I love you, You love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? * Barney and Kids: I love you, You love me. We're best friends like friends should be. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love... me... too? (music ends) * Barney: Oh. * Michael: I think it's time for me to help everyone walk home. * Barney: Oh okay. * Derek: Yeah. * Barney: So long everybody. * Michael: Bye Barney. * Derek, Tina and Tosha: Bye Barney. * Barney: See you later. Take care now. * Kids: See you later. * (The kids leave the playground and Toy Barney waving pose to his left hand, with a fire hat. A twinkle appears in Barney's left eye.) * Barney Says Intro * (Barney enters the playground facing us) Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today. * (Picture of Michael carrying his stop sign) Gosh. The fun just didn't stopped today. Even when Michael showed us his shiny new stop sign. * (Picture of Tosha holding hands with a grownup) That's because we were having such a good time remembering our safety rules. * (Picture of B.J. can't push other people) B.J. remembered not to push and shove on the playground. * (Picture of Barney asks Tosha) And do you remember the safety rules for crossing streets? * (Picture of Barney, B.J and the Kids during When I Walk Across the Street) You only cross at the corner. * (Picture of Tina stop, look and listen) You stop look and listen. * (Picture of Tosha always hold hands with a grownup) And always hold hands with a grown-up. * (Picture of Barney during "Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck") Safety rules are very important for all of the people we love. And I love you. * (Roll Credits is Too Short) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation